Death Of A Heartbroke Star
by angelcharme
Summary: ONESHOT!I suck at summaries but this is about a love triangle. rae robstar but mostly robstar. R&R PLEASE. No Flames welcome.


**Hey there, people! I just thought I'd whip some thing up for a little excitement. This story is a definite oneshot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, okay! I don't own the song either cuz the song belongs to Kelly Clarkson. Geez, why do we have to do this anyway?**

Starfire was on her bed. Smiling and thinking of her date with Robin. She knew she loved him more than life itself and thought he felt the same way towards her. Little did she know that something was going to happen that night. Something horrible.

Seems like just yesterday,

You were a part of me,

I used to stand so tall,

I used to be so strong

Starfire walked out the door and headed for the kitchen for a glass of water. Just then, she a voice saying "Are you sure about this?" Starfire recognized the voice as Raven's. 'Positive," Starfire's eyes widened. The other voice belonged to Robin. She ran quietly to the living room and saw… Robin and Raven.

Your arms around me tight,

Everything it felt so right,

Unbreakable like nothing could go wrong,

Flashback

Starfire was crying in her room not believing that her own sister had tried to put her in jail. After she had done nothing wrong. Just then, there was a knock on the door and Starfire went to open the door. Her face still tear strained. Robin came in. "You okay? I mean you know after everything that happened. Starfire burst into tears again. Robin put his arms around her to comfort her.

End Flashback

Now I breathe,

No, I can't sleep,

I'm barely hangin' on

Flashback

Robin and Starfire were at a fair on the top of a Ferris wheel. There was a magnificent show of fireworks that night. "Are you sure Earth is not under attack?" inquired Starfire. "Positive," came the reply. "Cotton candy?" "The last time it was white and it did not taste very well." Starfire said. Robin laughed. "This is different." Starfire took a pinch and tasted it. "Eep! It vanished!" Robin laughed again." Yeah, it does that."

Pause Flashback

Here I am, once again,

I'm torn into pieces,

Can't deny it, can't pretend,

Just thought you were the one,

Broken up, deep inside,

But you won't get to see the tears I cry,

Behind these hazel eyes.

Continue flashback

"Starfire started to explain, "When I first arrived on Earth it was a place filled with unknown things but…" she was cut of by a cheer from Robin, "Here comes the finale! Yeah! Amazing!" "…but now I see Earth is full of amazing things too." She finished. Her eyes shining.

End Flashback

I told you everything,

Opened up and let you in,

You made me feel all right,

For once in my life,

Starfire could only watch as her best friend and her boyfriend get closer and closer and closer until their lips finally met. Their passionate kiss was broken by a gasp. Robin's head snapped to the side and saw Starfire flying to her room. "Star, wait!"

Raven jumped up. 'Oh no, what did I just do?"

Now all that's left of me,

Is what I pretend to be,

So together,

But so broken up inside

Starfire flew to her room and locked the door. Tears were streaming down her face. She threw herself on the bed and cried her heart out. Robin knocked on the door. "Please Star, open the door. Please." "Please go away, Robin. I would like to be alone at this moment please." Starfire said through her tears. But this made Robin even more persistent. This made an emotion that was never shown by the alien girl…rage.

Cuz I can't breathe,

No I can't see'

I'm barely hangin' on

Overcome with anger, Starfire opened the door and slapped right across Robin's face and slammed the door shut. Robin just stood there. Stunned. Raven came over to see how Starfire was doing. She noticed the mark on Robin's cheek. "Oh my god. She slapped you, didn't she?" Robin nodded.

Here I am, once again,

I'm torn into pieces can't deny it, can't pretend,

Just thought you were the one,

Broken up, deep inside,

But you won't get to see the tears I cry,

Behind these hazel eyes.

Starfire had calmed down after some crying. She took a small, decorated box from under her bed and looked at it. The Titans had given it to her on her first birthday that was celebrated on Earth. Each Titan put a special decoration on the box. On it, the carvings said, 'To Starfire. We'll always have your back. The Teen Titans.' She opened it slowly and took out its contents. A group picture of all the Titans, a picture of Robin and Starfire, A bracelet with a heart which was given to her by Robin and her most treasured treasure. A dagger embroided with rare gems. A family object. The sharpest dagger ever made on Tamaran. She picked up a pen and a piece of paper and started to write.

Dear friends,

I am afraid I would have to leave you all. I bid you all farewell. I have divided my most precious treasures between you all. Cyborg and Beast Boy shall have the team photograph. Raven shall have the bracelet of gold and Robin shall have the Family dagger. Please do not miss me as I will be with you as long as you do not forget me.

Farewell until we meet once more my friends.

Starfire

Swallow me and spit me out,

For hating you I blame myself,

Seeing you it kills me now,

No I don't cry on the outside anymore,

Anymore.

She packed the pictures and the bracelet carefully into the box. She Starfire picked up the dagger and looked at it. "Farewell my friends." She whispered before raising the dagger and plunging the dagger through her heart. The blood flowed out. She collapsed onto her bed, lifeless. Her last thought was "Goodbye, forever."

Here I am, once again,

I'm torn into pieces can't deny it, can't pretend,

Just thought you were the one,

Broken up, deep inside,

But you won't get to see the tears I cry,

Behind these hazel eyes.

The next morning, Robin was still worrying and so was Raven. Starfire hadn't come out of her room yet and it was already twelve noon. Cyborg and Beast Boy, who had no idea about the incident that occurred the night before, were getting quite worried themselves. "Where is she? She's usually the first one up. This has never happened before!" Cyborg said. His voice was full of worry. "Uumm…actually, something happened last night." "WHAT?" Cyborg and Beast Boy shouted at the same time.

Here I am, once again,

I'm torn into pieces can't deny it, can't pretend,

Just thought you were the one,

Broken up, deep inside,

But you won't get to see the tears I cry,

Behind these hazel eyes.

You see, Robin and I have been dating secretly for a while now and…" Raven couldn't finish when she saw two jaws drop. "…and Star found out last night." Robin finished. A thought suddenly hit Beast Boy. "Dude, what if she did something stupid. I mean we all know she can be so naïve and sensitive. The four ran to Starfire's room and banged on the door. No answer. They banged harder. Still no answer. Cyborg punched in the emergency code and the door slid open. They found Star on the bed lifeless. Her dagger was still stuck Into her body. The blood had dried and it was not a pretty picture "No, Starfire." Robin cried. "She can't be…" With a sad tone, she murmured, "She's gone. What's over there? In that box…"

**Well, that's it. I'm just going to leave it there because I know you know what happens next. Review please. I need them. Really I do. I even resent this to get more reviews. So, review!**


End file.
